A Mare's Desire
by Salnalus
Summary: As always, work is pretty satisfying in the Ponyville Day Spa for the spa twins. After their many services, they feel they deserve the rest. That is, until a certain big red stallion enters the spa and catches the eye of Aloe. Now she wants him, and wants him bad.


By late in the afternoon, Aloe's hooves were almost worn out from all the massaging she had done by that point. It was a busy day this time, and she lost track of how many customers she had done that day. She scooped up the latest bag of bits from the previous customer, a mailpony named Derpy Hooves, and put every single bit to the register.

"Sister, how many customers do we have left today?" she asked her twin, the strikingly beautiful Lotus.

The blue mare put a hoof to her chin as she looked up to the ceiling in thought. "I don't think we have any more. Unless another pony arrives before closing, we have no more services left to do."

However, just after hearing that, Aloe looked out to the lobby, and saw one pony come in. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw who it was. It was the Apple Family's big red hardworking stallion, Big Macintosh. He walked in calmly as Lotus looked back at Aloe.

"Did I just hear the bell at the door?" she asked. "I didn't think we'd have another on on our hooves."

Aloe couldn't believe her eyes. She heard things about Big Mac from Rarity, but never knew they were true. His handsome face, his strong body, it all looked pretty satisfying to a mare. Yet, she tried her best not to show how she was feeling. She only smiled and turned to Lotus.

"That must be our last customer for the day, right? And it is just one pony. I can take it from here. Maybe you should go ahead and go on home. It's been a long day, no?"

"Are you sure?" Lotus questioned with a hint of doubt. She looked through the door at the inside of the lobby, and saw the red stallion himself. Her eyes widened at the revelation.

"Are you sure you can handle him? I mean, look at that body!" she exclaimed, though not too loud so Big Mac couldn't hear her.

_Exactly why I wanted to do this alone,_ Aloe thought to herself.

"I assure you, I can do it by myself," she reassured. "He might be big, but I have what it takes to do the job. I am a professional, am I not?"

Lotus couldn't help but stare at her with an expression of uncertainty, though she had to agree with her sister. They were the best around, after all. "If you say so," she replied. "Normally, we do things together, but if you're so sure, then go ahead."

"Go ahead and take the rest of the day off," Aloe replied with a cheerful smile. "I'll close the spa once I'm done."

She looked toward Big Macintosh, hardly able to contain herself from the excitement. He was just standing there, stoically looking around the lobby. Aloe came forward, a bit nervous, and spoke up.

"Big Mac, is it?" she asked innocently.

Big Mac looked down at the pink earth pony mare before him, and raised an eyebrow at knowing who he was, yet he did not recognize her in any way. "Have we met?"

"Perhaps not," Lotus answered from behind Aloe before standing beside her. "But you are Miss Applejack's older brother, are you not?"

"Eeyup," he simply answered.

"And we have had Miss Applejack come to us for our services sometimes. She had many good things to say about you," Aloe stated with batted eyes.

Big Mac didn't even comment. The spa sisters just smiled genuinely. Lotus moved her head near Aloe's to whisper to her.

"Lucky you. I get the hunky stallion next time we get an opportunity."

Aloe giggled, and came over to whisper in Lotus's ear. "Agreed."

Then Aloe came over to see to the farmer. "So what kind of service would you like?"

Before Big Mac could say anything, Lotus walked past him, intentionally brushing her tail along the side of his large body. "I am going now, much things to do. I hope you enjoy my sister's service, Big Mac..."

She winked before opening the door and walking out, leaving a slightly flustered Big Macintosh in from of Aloe. But the feeling went away quickly, and he turned back toward Aloe. "I wouldn't normally come to a place like this. But my lil' sister Applejack says I work too hard, and that a little off time would do me wonders. Then she gave me this and told me to come here."

He took out a small pouch, which contained twenty-five bits inside, and held it in front of Aloe. She took the bag and examined the insides, counting every bit with her hooves. After counting, she grinned excitedly.

"This should cover quite a few services. Come this way." She eagerly led the stallion through the door. Big Mac questioned how this whole spa thing would go in his mind, but he just shrugged and followed the pink mare.

Aloe led him into a relatively large room where many long chairs laid around near tables with skin care and hoof care products, things ponies would normally see in a spa.

"You may want to remove your brace before we begin."

Deep down, she wanted that handsome stallion to take it off minutes ago, so her inner thoughts would be more accurate with him.

Aloe led him to one of the chairs, and motioned for Big Mac to come over. "Now, if you would remove your brace, we can begin."

"My brace?" Big Mac questioned, looking down at the brace around his neck. "But I always keep this on."

Deep down, if Aloe could, she would rip it off to really get a feel for the hunky red stallion. "I know. But it will make everything easier to reach when we get to later parts of the treatment..."

Big Mac was totally oblivious of Aloe's intended meaning of the phrase. He shrugged and walked toward the chair and sat on it, taking off the brace after doing so and setting it down onto the floor. Aloe couldn't help but stare at his body, now that the brace was off. No wonder Lotus envied her.

"Do you want to have mud over your face and kiwi slices over your eyes?"

Big Mac didn't really know how to answer that. He was unsure what treatments were good and what weren't. He had never been to a fancy spa before, and when Aloe realized that, she blinked her eyes in realization. "Oh, it's standard procedure. We do this with all of our clients."

"I guess..." he replied unsurely.

And so she came out with a small, plastic bucket with a brush. She held the brush in her mouth and brushed his face over with mud, and carefully put the kiwi on both of his eyes.

"Comfortable?"

Big Mac didn't know what to make of this. On one side, this wasn't exactly uncomfortable. On the other, this all seemed very weird to him. Since he didn't answer, she shrugged and walked back over to her tools.

"Now we shall begin."

She grabbed a hoof file, grabbed his left front hoof, and began to scrub the surface. The mud mask felt weird, but the file scratching against his hoof felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. Aloe kept scrubbing at the hoof, before moving over to use the file on his other front hoof. His hooves were a bit rugged to the touch, but since she could see it coming a mile away, she found herself enjoying it. Big Mac wasn't used to this kind of treatment, though he thought ponies were supposed to enjoy it. But being a country stallion who never visited a spa before, this was way out of his element.

"How are you enjoying this part so far?"

She went on to the back right hoof,enjoying this part very much. He might have been new to this, but at least he was handling it better than a certain rainbow-maned pony.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac responded, though he stressed the pronunciation in response to the feeling of the treatment he was receiving.

"So what did your sister say about us, considering she suggested you come here?"

His expression remained emotionless, though it was hard to see with the mud mask on. "She just said to come here, pay y'all the bits, and let y'all do the rest, and to relax a little. Said it would help clear out the stress, not that I was feelin' any."

"I see. It is easier when you relax."

She then scrubbed on his rear left hoof, treasuring this moment as long as possible. "We are almost finished."

He just closed his eyes and laid there silently, letting Aloe finish up. With a few final scrubs, Aloe put down the file.

"And we are done with your hooficure. Would you please take this towel to remove the mud off your face?" As she said that, she put a towel down on his lap. Big Mac took the towel in his hooves and proceeded to wipe off the mud off his face.

He took it after removing the kiwi slices and removed the mud from his face. Aloe began to regret not doing it herself. That way, she could have felt his handsome face with her own hooves.

"What else would you like to do? You have another treatment available with your payment."

Big Mac just simply shrugged. He didn't exactly know what went on in these places. He assumed it was all just hot mares doing girly stuff.

"Very well. I believe a back massage is in order."

She helped him off the chair, and led the farmer over to the room with the massage tables. Big Macintosh had never received a back massage before, so he didn't know what to expect here.

"Just lay flat on your belly on one of these tables, and I'll handle the rest."

Deep down, she was itching to do this. To feel his muscles and his body, and maybe his big flanks if she was lucky.

He walked up to one of the tables, and touched a hoof to it. It looked rather small compared to his large size, but after attempting to lay down on it, he found it to be the perfect fit. Aloe circled around the red stallion on the table, brushing her tail on his body from time to time, figuring where to start. Then she stopped and brought her mouth near his ear.

"I promise you'll just love this part..."

She came up and brought her hooves to the middle of his back, and began to massage it.

_Did all mares act this way?_ Big Mac thought, especially when he saw the blue twin do the same thing earlier with her tail before she left the spa.

Big Mac's muscles felt even better than Aloe thought possible. He was so well built, so fit, that she wanted to do so much more than this to him. But he hasn't expressed any desire for her just yet. She just had to wait for the right moment.

And so she massaged his back slowly, moving in circles with her laid his head down and let Aloe proceed with the massage, all the while feeling comfortable from the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

"This does feel good," he complimented. "It ain't half bad, actually."

At that point, Aloe began to lose control. She was so focused on the red, hunky stallion she was servicing that her hooves went further down his back, and she had to resist touching his flanks.

"Thank you very much. I want to make sure you're comfortable for... this."

Big Mac noticed the slight pause before she spoke the last word. It sounded a bit suspicious. "This?"

"Just the back massage. It can be easy to hit the wrong muscle if I don't do it right."

She began to get closer and closer to his flanks, but she knew he was hesitating. Then a thought entered her mind, because she _really_ wanted to go a bit further. "Do you mind if I go a little lower?"

"Nope," was all he said. Then Aloe began to massage Big Mac right on his flanks.

It was so wonderful touching him there, she had to repress a moan or two. They were so thick and bulky that she knew Lotus would envy her more than ever.

However, Big Mac sighed. He had enough of this, and turned his head to face Aloe. "You wanted to touch me there, didn't you?"

Aloe froze. There was no use in hiding it. Her lust had finally cost her. She nodded her head very slowly. He raised himself up on his front hooves, then repositioned his head to look straight at her.

"I might as well ask. Why are mares always on me? Why do they all like me so much?"

Aloe was frozen where she was, blushing all the way, though she can see why he was asking this question. Almost any stallion who was getting attention from mares would ask this. "Honestly, coming from a mare such as myself, we all think you're rather cute and devilishly handsome... because your body is so big and muscular. It must certainly help that you are a hardworking stallion."

He proceeded to carefully climb off the table. "At least you didn't try to hide it. Other mares would try to do some crazy things... some gave off awkward stares whenever I walk by Ponyville sometimes."

Aloe blinked her eyes. "So youre not mad at me? I did just touch your flanks..."

He wasn't mad, but he wasn't sure how to feel either. He didn't even want to admit that he felt a bit aroused by the fact that Aloe even dared to touch that part of him. The others just gushed over his bulky figure.

"Nope. Just that I'm used to the attention, actually. I'm actually flattered that you'd taken a likin' to my behind."

He chuckled in a friendly manner. Aloe laughed and blushed at the same time, not sure if she should back off yet. He was playing this off as a joke somewhat.

"You do have a nice pair of flanks..." She complimented in a joking manner herself. But then she froze again.

After that sentence, an awkward moment of silence occurred between the two ponies. Big Mac wasn't sure what had to go on now that he knew about her intentions. Or at least, some of it.

At that moment, Aloe knew she had her chance. It just needed to be worded right. "Be honest with me... do you find me attractive?"

"Eeyup."

He didn't say that just to make her feel better. As the silence from earlier went on, he was looking at her own beautiful figure. She had nice curves, a gorgeous face, pretty eyes, and a nice set of flanks herself. He couldn't help but stare back.

Aloe squeed on the inside. She was so going to enjoy this. She came around Big Mac, and rubbed her tail against his flanks again. "Then maybe we could do something together here. I'd certainly love to share a moment with you."

"Are you suggesting we, ya know..." Big Mac clopped his front two hooves together, joining them together in a manner that looked rather suggestive, and Aloe slowly nodded.

"You... you are one of the hottest stallions I've ever seen. And I really would like you to... do whatever you want with me. If you wish to, that is."

Big Mac raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Is this what y'all do with all your customers?"

He chuckled once more, but he only did that to distract her from noticing his slightly increasing erection. He began having those thoughts about what her could do to her, which started to arouse him.

"No. I need to find them very attractive, and they have to agree to it. I haven't done this to a customer for a while."

And then she noticed his stallionhood erecting. Her eyes widened, realizing it was bigger than she even dreamed.

"A... while? so you've done this sorta thing before?"

"Yes, I'm willing to admit it. I didn't want us to be known as whores if ponies found out, so me and my sister agreed to stop it. But as soon as I saw you walk in here, I wanted to make an exception for you."

Big Mac was an honorable and respectful stallion. He would never take advantage of another mare just because she found him attractive. But Aloe was different somehow. It was as if he saw a different light within her. So he decided to fulfill her desires.

"Tell you what, why don't you close your eyes for a sec, Miss...?"

Aloe felt her heartbeat go through the roof, but she did as he said. "Call me Aloe," she said after closing her eyes.

After she did, Big Mac smirked a bit before leaning forward and planting his lips on hers. Aloe gasped internally, but as soon as she realized what was going on, she moaned and returned the kiss passionately.

After she accepted the kiss, he used a free arm to wrap around her body. He pulled her closer until their bodies pressed against each other. Aloe gasped through the kiss from loving the feeling of his big, muscular and well-built body pressed against hers. She couldn't believe this was happening, but she loved it too much to question it.

Big Mac didn't think he would be doing it with one of those weird mares anytime soon. But here he was, about to do it with one of the beautiful spa ponies. And he felt he was going to like it. He pulled away and stared deep into her blue eyes, which he had to admit were some of the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen.

At the same time, she looked right into Big Mac's eyes. She couldn't believe that those two eyes were looking right back at her like that, like she always dreamed of but never thought would actually happen.

"Please, Big Macintosh," she begged, "make this as wonderful as I know you can."

After she said that, his lips curled up into a smirk. "Yes, ma'am."

Without even thinking, Aloe brought her lips back to his, and turned it into a French kiss as well. Big Mac accepted her tongue without a second thought, and did the same, both of his arms completely wrapped around Aloe.

She moaned openly as she felt his arms wrapped around her. She loved the feeling of his muscles pressed against her, and she grew all the more aroused by it.

After a few seconds, Big Mac started leaning back, pulling the pink mare with him. She allowed the stallion to pull her down with him. As much as she was concerned, he was free to do with her as she pleased. Big Mac looked back at her again. He couldn't get enough of her gorgeous eyes. But he wanted to start going a bit further.

"Wanna take over?" he asked suggestively. "This is my service, and you're the spa pony here."

She got herself comfortable, and turned around slowly on his body. She made sure her flanks were close to his head, and spread out her hind legs, presenting her already wet marehood to him. Big Mac got a pretty good look at Aloe's pink folds, and they let off an intoxicating aroma that made his stallionhood harden.

And she couldn't believe how big his stallionhood was. She had a good feeling his junk was going to be big to match his huge stature, but didn't think it'd be _that_ big. Still, she grabbed his member with her front hooves, and licked the tip of it. He moaned a bit when Aloe started to work on his stallionhood. She had the head of his member in her mouth, and she began to suck on it.

At the same time, Big Mac leaned his head forward and brought his tongue to the bottom of Aloe's wet marehood, and slid it upward, tasting the juices that leaked out. She gasped and shivered as she felt her most sensitive area being played with. It felt so good, even that tease, that more of her juices trickled out of her.

Meanwhile, she took more of his stallionhood in, getting over half of it inside her mouth.

Big Mac lapped at Aloe's marehood, tasting the sweet juices that leaked out. A few more licks later, he stuck the tip of his tongue within her. She stopped in her tracks as she felt his tongue enter her. Her whole body shuddered from the intense feeling, being way better than she imagined.

But eventually, her lust returned and she put as much of his member inside her mouth as she could, and as a result, Big Mac trembled himself. The feeling of Aloe's mouth covering his length was amazing.

He repaid the favor by sticking more of his tongue inside of her and moved it around a bit. As this was going on, Aloe whimpered and moaned from his tongue going to work inside her. She spread her hind legs further, giving him all the room he needed. On top of that, she deep throated him, aiming to get him to climax first.

Big Mac grunted as she worked him to the fullest, and Aloe's moans of soothing pleasure were getting to him, as well as her taste and scent. As her motions kept up, his member twitched in her mouth, and in an instant, a burst of his thick seed shot inside.

Aloe was so surprised that he came like that, and soon her whole mouth was full of his seed. The scent and the taste was too much, and she experienced enough pleasure of her own that she orgasmed a few seconds later. The splash went all over Big Mac's face and part of his mane. He hadn't tasted anything this sweet since the last cider season.

Aloe collapsed right on top of Big Mac and swallowed all his seed. It tasted so good, and she loved that a stallion made her cum like that. She rolled off and rested next to him, breathing deeply to catch her breath. Big Mac stared up at the ceiling, his breathing heavy from the heated session they were just doing.

After a while, Aloe steadily got back up on her hooves. Her legs were shaky, but the sixty-nine position wasn't enough to satisfy her thrill, not when the best part was still ahead.

"I know what we could do next..." Aloe suggested with a sultry tone.

Big Mac looked up at her, still panting a bit. "Eeyup?"

"Wait here..."

She walked over to the steam room, and made a few preparations. When she came back, the steam room was full of... well, steam, and she had her headband off, letting her mane drop freely around her head. By the time she had come back, he had stood up from the floor.

"Come with me inside..."

When she directed him to come with her, he followed her directions. The steam room was full of steam and moisture, and it would be so for a while. But Aloe came right to Big Mac and kissed him on the lips again, making sure he was calm.

"Are you ready to do something only a stallion and a mare can do together?" she asked seductively.

"Eeyup," he boldly stated with half-lidded eyes.

Noting that, Aloe turned her body around, lowered the upper half of her body, and spread her hind legs to expose her dripping wet marehood.

"Then don't hold anything back and buck me as hard as you can... I want this."

As soon as Big Mac saw that, his member hardened instantly once more. He saw that she was hungry for his member, and that excited him. He stepped up and guided it to her exposed marehood, prodding it slightly and moving it along the length of her wet flower, teasing her with the pleasurable feeling.

Aloe moaned a bit from the feeling. Her body wanted him inside of her so badly, and more of her juices leaked out. Once he had enough, Big Mac slid the head of his member inside of her wet sex. As he guided it in, he moaned deeply from the tightness of her insides.

Aloe gasped at the top of her lungs from the feeling. His member was so big inside, it actually hurt her slightly. But the pleasure was so much, she ignored it and surrendered her body to him.

The heat spread throughout the steam room, and it felt soothing to them. Once content with being inside Aloe, Big Mac slid out, and back in again in a steady pace. Aloe's front hooves were almost unstable from the thrusting, and she let out a gasp from every little thrust. It felt so good inside, and wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Harder...please..." she begged.

Heeding her command, Big Mac thrusted in more of his long member, grunting a bit with every thrust. The feeling of Aloe's tight walls around him felt great, and he loved it. She gasped again from the thrusts, and she swore Big Mac was pushing her whole body forward. It felt like a force of nature was pushing inside her, and she was loving every moment.

Big Mac could actually feel Aloe's juices surrounding him, and it let him slip inside her much easier, though she still felt tight as ever around his big cock. He thrusted faster and harder, and the feeling was overwhelming.

Aloe managed to thrust back as much as she could in that position, moving in rhythm with her stallion of the day. More of her juices leaked out, and she shut her eyes and went with the current, her previously repressed moans being released, which told Big Mac he was doing a great job of pleasuring her.

He moaned deeply. The pleasure contained in this experience was bringing him closer and closer to orgasm, and he was nearing his breaking point.

Aloe could barely even think about what she was doing. She could feel her climax coming, and she wanted it so badly, which should've been pretty soon, given Big Mac's hard and fast thrusting in and out of her marehood gave her such a deep, delightful sensation.

Then she hit her climax. A flood of juices rushed out of her and went around Big Mac's cock, coating it quickly. She collapsed to the floor, and yelled out in pleasure. Big Mac was quite surprised by the amount of juices that exploded out of her. They basically left his nether regions drenched with her love juices.

Aloe took a deep breath and slowly realized that Big Mac hadn't finished yet. In a fit of lust and adrenaline, she pulled his member out of her marehood, turned around, and crawled under him before stroking his stallionhood with her hooves as fast as she could.

Thought he couldn't feel the tightness of the inside of her vagina anymore, Big Mac still felt much pleasure from Aloe's stroking, and he moaned deeply.

"I'm finishing you, no matter how much it takes. You are deserving of it."

She kept stroking it, even as sweat dripped down from her body. Big Mac couldn't take it anymore. He bared his teeth as a thick stream of his seed spurt out of his stallionhood toward Aloe's face. She was surprised how much of his seed got onto her face, but she moaned at its warm, sticky feel.

Big Mac panted heavily, getting the last of his cum out before falling flat on his back, tired from all the heat and sex. Aloe collapsed next to Big Mac, coated in juices and exhausted from the red stallion bucking her so hard. However, she had enough leftover energy to climb on top of him and gave the farmer a kiss.

"Thank you, Big Macintosh..." she said through labored breaths. "That was as amazing as I dreamed it would be with you."

"Eeyup..." was all he managed to get out due to his withered energy. Aloe rested her head on his chest, loving his embrace.

"I do not mind if your answer is no, but... was that your first time?" she asked curiously.

"Nope," he replied.

"Really?" she reacted with widened eyes. "I haven't seen you with any mare at all before. Who did you have your first time with, if I may ask?"

"Funny story, actually..." Big Mac chuckled with a scratch of the back of his neck. "Do you know Miss Cheerilee? The purple mare who teaches the young ones in Ponyville?"

"Her, really?" Aloe gasped. "I would have never guessed."

"Hold on, I ain't finished," Big Mac interrupted. "Ya see, one Hearts and Hooves Day, my lil' sister and her friends made a love poison, thinkin' it was a love _potion_, and made me and Miss Cheerilee drink it. We were madly in love with each other until the spell over us wore off. We thought off the whole thing as bein' some silly lil' scheme, and even played with the girl's minds by pretendin' to still be in love. We did go out on one innocent lil' date afterward, then she got an idea..."

"I think I have an idea where this is going..." Aloe laughed.

Big Mac smirked before continuing. "Well, she got curious... we were just friends, but she wanted to know what it was like to do it with a stallion. I never did it before that myself either, so we agreed. And that was that."

"I've never heard of two ponies coming to sex like that. How was your first time?"

Big Mac thought for a brief moment before coming to a conclusion. "It was great."

Aloe simply nodded in agreement and understanding. "So...assuming you have no plans to see me again, let's agree not to let anypony know about this."

Before Big Mac could answer, a familiar voice interrupted him. "Because we wouldn't want this to get out, huh?"

Big Mac's eyes widened, knowing that wasn't Aloe's voice. As he looked past her, he could see four familiar blue hooves behind her.

The pink mare froze in fear as she recognized the voice of her own sister. When she turned around and saw Lotus looking right at her, she gasped in terror and covered her face in shame.

"Oh, sister... I'm so sorry..."

Lotus shook her head disapprovingly. "Aloe, you are very predictable. You did not think I would figure out you'd do this? You are very sneaky indeed, but I am not so easily tricked."

Aloe sighed and rolled off of Big Mac. She wiped off his semen as much as she could with her hoof. "Go ahead, tell me how I'm a whore or whatever for still doing this with another one of our customers. I deserve it."

Lotus shook her head again with closed eyes and put a hoof on her sister's shoulder. "Aloe... honestly, in your position, I would've done the same."

Big Mac's eyes widened, as did Aloe's. They couldn't believe their ears.

"You mean... you're not ashamed of me? That after we promised each other to stop, I did it anyway?"

"Oh please," Lotus responded with a roll of her eyes. "Do you see this hunk of a stallion? How could you resist?"

Big Mac had no words for what he was hearing out of Lotus' mouth now. He was feeling good before, but now things were feeling quite uncomfortable for him all over again. He was having the time of his life minutes ago. Now, he was just feeling like the most awkward stallion in Equestria.

"I know. He bucked me so well, I'm going to remember it for the rest of my life. I see why all the mares want him so badly."

"Yes, I know!" Lotus agreed excitedly. "Now then, you know how I said next time, I would get the hunky stallion?"

She looked over at Big Mac with a hungry look in her eyes, the kind he knew all too well, and his pupils shrunk. To that, all he could say was, "Nope."


End file.
